The Recreation of Dawsons Creek
by Beach-Babe69
Summary: This is Season 1 and this season will be packed full of drama, romance, humor, and entertainment between Dawson, Joey, Pacey, Jack, and Jen. (SOPHOMORE YEAR)
1. The Beginning

Season 1  
(Episode 1)  
  
Populous ~The Beginning~  
  
Disclaimer: These are just like the characters of Dawson Creek, but with different stories. I did not copy this story from no one.  
  
"Joey!" shouts her mom from the kitchen. "Its time to get ready for school."  
Joey slightly moves in her bed, not willing to get up any time soon.  
"Joey!"  
"I'm up!"  
She begins to slowly move out of her bed and into the bathroom, trying to begin her day by successfully brushing her teeth with her eyes at least half opened.  
"Where's the toothpaste." she muttered to her herself. "Its only 6 in the morning and I'm already up to a bad day by not being able to find the toothpaste. I'm now dreading to think about my first day in a whole new school not knowing anyone."  
"What do you want for breakfast?" shouted her mom.  
"I don't care.toast and cereal."  
As Joey makes her way out of the bathroom, she steps on something having whatever it was squirt all over her wooden floor.  
"I can't believe this," she says, realizing what she had just stepped on was her toothpaste.  
She picks up whats left in the tube and heads to the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So.are you all ready for the first day of being a sophomore in high school?" asked Dawson mom.  
"I guess so," he said uncaringly. "Its not going to be any different from freshman year, but that I'm going to be taking harder classes."  
"Cheer up, you'll love being a sophomore, your not the youngest anymore."  
Dawsons dad walks in, picking up his cup of coffee in a hurry, not to be late for work.  
"Yeah Dawson, cheer up," said his dad. " You'll love meeting new girls. That's how I met your mother, was during my sophomore year."  
"Ok...Don't want to be late for work," said his mom as she kisses his dad that's almost out the door.  
Dawson finishes his breakfast and looks at the time, noticing that it was time for him to leave for school.  
"I have to go now," said Dawson.  
"Alright," says his mom, "I'll see you later and cheer up."  
She kisses Dawson and he then leaves through the back door, walking to school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(At Dover High School)  
  
"So.you ready for another year in hell," asked Jen.  
"Not really," answered Jack uncaringly. "But who cares what the gay guy thinks."  
Jen starts to laugh and takes another sip from her coffee.  
"At least you don't have to hide the fact that your gay anymore. Everyone knows now." said Jen waving her hand in the air.  
"Yeah...thanks for the reminder," said Jack as he walked faster towards the school steps.  
"I was only trying to make you feel better!"  
Pacey comes from behind Jen and covers her eyes with his hands.  
"Guess who?" says Pacey smiling  
"Um.. warm, rough hands.let me think...could it be ..Pacey?" said Jen as she removes his hands from her eyes.  
Pacey smiles and Jen turns around to speak to him.  
"So how's my favorite sex slave today?" said Jen smiling, as she folds her arms around his neck.  
"Let me think.I left my beautiful boat, the sea, and the relaxation to go to school. What do you think? said Pacey teasingly.  
"I swear everyone is in a bad mood today about starting school. I personally, love the thought of actually being able to do something. All I did this summer, was be lazy."  
Pacey smiled and they started up the steps to school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(School bell ringing)  
  
Joey had just entered Dover High and was already lost. She had her classes in one hand, but no idea on where they were. Especially her first class.  
"Do you need help?" asked Dawson.  
Joey looked up with a sigh of relieve and stared at Dawson for a couple of seconds before answering him.  
"Yes.please!"  
"Let me have a look." said Dawson taking the slip of paper from her hand.  
"Your in luck, I have this class first."  
Joey smiled.  
"Great!"  
They both made their way down the hallway and in to their first class, Chemistry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
(The continued version out on Friday, June 27th) 


	2. The Beginning Continued

Season 1  
(Episode 1)  
  
Populous ~The Beginning~ (Continued)  
  
As Joey and Dawson made their way into Mr.Tomans class, Dawson noticed two opened seats right next to each other. They both made their way to their seats and sat down to hear the rest of the rules before starting on Chemistry.  
After they sat down, a few minutes later a guy who was sitting behind Joey started touching her arm and it started to annoy her.  
Joey turned around to the guy.  
"Can you stop it.?" she said meanly, but in a whisper so not to be heard.  
The guy stopped, but not for long. He started touching her again.  
"Dude.she told you to stop!" said Dawson loudly.  
The teacher heard and turned to face them.  
"Is their a problem gentlemen?" asked Mr.Tomans.  
"No," answered the guy.  
"Yes there is," answered Dawson in an aggravated tone. "Joey has asked him to stop touching her once and he still kept doing it."  
"Alright.well thank you.," said Mr.Tomans not knowing his name.  
"It's Dawson."  
"Dawson." said Mr.Tomans.  
Joey looked at Dawson with appreciation and thanks and then turned back to the front to listen to the teacher.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey waited outside the Chemistry room when the bell rang to talk to Dawson.  
Dawson walks out of the door, sticking a notebook in his backpack before Joey approached him.  
"Hey." said Joey smiling.  
Dawson turned to look at her, with a smile appearing on his face.  
"Thanks for your help in class. I really appreciate it."  
"Don't worry about it," said Dawson. "He had no right to do what he was doing, even when you told him to stop."  
"Yeah.well thanks anyway. I have to get to my next class. Maybe I'll see you later."  
"Yeah.alright." said Dawson smiling.  
Ryan comes from behind Dawson.  
"So.whose the babe?" asked Ryan.  
"Her names Joey." said Dawson, a bit aggravated by how he said babe.  
"She's cute."  
"Yeah.anyways.what are you doing at lunch?" asked Dawson.  
"Just hanging out with Brian and Julie in the cafeteria."  
"Alright.I'll meet you guys there."  
"Alrighty." said Ryan, beginning to walk to his next class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey walks into her next class, which is English and notices that theirs only one seat left in the class, which is behind Jen. She walks over to her seat noticing almost everyone in the class staring at her except for the guy in the front who's digging in his book bag for a pencil. Joey takes her seat and tries to ignore everyone who is still looking at her. Jen turns around to talk to Joey. "Hi.I'm Jen," says Julie. Joey gives a weak nervous smile before saying her name. "I'm Joey. Does everyone always look at you when you walk into a room?" Jen laughs. "No. It's only because you're new. Don't worry about it; they'll stop starring at you after they know who you are." Joey smiles and notices that the teacher has just walked in. Jen turns around. "Hello students, I am your English teacher for this year and my name is Mrs. Newman and one thing that I don't tolerate is talking in my class when the bell has already rung." she says this as she looks at Jen and Joey. Jen smiles as she thinks this is funny, while Joey looks nervous looking down at her desk in shame.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Lunch)  
  
Jen is waiting outside the room for Joey, while waving to almost everyone she knows in school.  
"Hey Joey," says Jen.  
Joey turns around and starts to walk toward Jen  
"Hey." says Joey.  
"So what are you doing for lunch?"  
"Umm.I was going to go to the cafeteria."  
"Why don't you hang out with me today during lunch and I can show you my friends."  
Joey smiles in relieve and agrees to go and they start to walk to the cafeteria.  
Jen notices Dawson and the rest and heads over there, while Joey drags behind nervously.  
"How's my favorite guy doing?" asks Jen as she comes up from behind him and puts her arms around him.  
"Never better," replies Pacey.  
Pacey notices Joey and smiles.  
"Hey.you brought the babe," kids Pacey.  
"Her names Joey," says Jen getting ready to sit down.  
"I know what her name is. I was only joking."  
"You can sit by me Joey," offers Jen as she pulls the seat out.  
Joey walks over and sits while still looking on nervously.  
"Him over there, whose ignoring me right now, is Jack. He's gay," says Jen in a whisper.  
Joey smiles.  
Joey then looks up noticing that Dawson is coming over with his food.  
"Hey Joey." says Dawson.  
"Hey."  
Dawson sits down while still starring at her.  
"You guys have already met?" asked Jen while eating a banana.  
"Yeah.were in Chemistry together," answers Dawson.  
Julie nods her head and finishes her banana.  
"Are you ready to apologize to me now?" asks Jack with a mean look.  
Jen turns to look at him.  
"Me?" she asks while pointing to her self.  
"No...I'm talking to the other person that I'm starring at..YES YOU!"  
"You know that I always kid around with you. I never mean it in a mean way, but if it'll make you stop hating me, then I'm sorry."  
"You don't mean it," says Jack looking away.  
"Yes I do. Your one of my best friends.Hug," says Jen with her arms out.  
Jack finally gives in and gives Jen a hug and a kiss.  
(Bell Ringing)  
Everyone stands up and begins walking to leave to their last class of the day.  
"So.what's your next class?" asks Dawson.  
Joey looks up at Dawson and answers.  
"Algebra 2," says Joey looking at her list of classes.  
Dawson nods.  
"Alright.well I guess I'll see you later," smiles Dawson.  
"Yeah.alright."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(After School)  
  
After the last class, Joey began walking to her house and noticed that Dawson was following her.  
"Joey!" shouted Dawson.  
Joey turns around and decides to stop.  
Dawson finally catches up.  
"Do you live down here?"  
"Yeah.on Lawrence Road," answers Joey.  
"Get out! So do I!"  
They both smile and begin walking home together.  
"This is my house," says Joey as she stops.  
Dawson stops and they both stare at each other hoping that one of them will say something first.  
"Well anyways.umm.. I had better go in," said Joey smiling.  
"Yeah.alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow neighbor."  
Dawson begins to walk off and walks into the driveway right next to Joeys. He turns to look at her and smiles.  
Joey smiles and cannot believe that he's her next-door neighbor.  
  
END  
  
(Episode 2 will be out on Monday June 30th) 


	3. Crushes

Season 1  
(Episode 2)  
  
Crushes  
  
Description: In this episode, everyone has a crush on someone. Pacey crushes on a girl in his English class, Jack falls for the new guy Bryan, and does Dawson and Joey have feelings for each other? The little match maker in this episode is Jen who tries to give advice to Jack and Joey, but does it pay off.  
  
As Joey was walking to school on a beautiful, sunny day she hears someone calling her name and noticed that it was Dawson, who was running to catch up with her. She stops to wait for him and gives him a smile when he finally caught up to her.  
(Dawson out of breath) "Do you always walk this early to school?" asks Dawson kneeling over to catch his breath.  
"I only walk early so I don't have to walk with you," said Joey kidding.  
Dawson looks up and gives her a smile, letting her know that he got her joke.  
"I am so glad that I don't have to ride the bus to school anymore," said Joey in relieve.  
"I've never rode a school bus in my life," said Dawson, "I guess because I've lived here all my life."  
"You've never lived any where else, but here?"  
"Yep, Lawrence has always been my town and home ever since I was born. See that hospital over there?" pointed Dawson.  
Joey looked over to the hospital, noticing how big it was.  
"I was born in that hospital," said Dawson still looking.  
"Wow, so almost everything you have done has been here."  
"Yeah," said Dawson.  
As they got to the school, they decided to separate and go their own ways, since both of their lockers was in different hallways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(At Jens Locker)  
  
"I would never believe that I would have this many books in my locker," said Jen as she was counting all her books.  
Jen looked over to Jack, who was standing right next to her, to see if he was listening to her.  
"Jack," said Jen.  
Jack didn't respond.  
"Jack!" shouted Jen.  
Jack finally turned around.  
"Who are you starring at so intensely?" asked Jen curiously.  
Jack looked back at who he was starring at and answered.  
"You see that guy in the brown pants and white shirt," said Jack.  
Jen looked at Jack and then at the guy in the brown pants.  
"Yeah," said Jen.  
"Well..I sorta.think.."said Jack nervously, being cut off by Jen.  
"You like him," said Jen smiling at him.  
"Keep your voice down," said Jack starring at her.  
"Aww..my Jack is growing up.he's starting to like guys," said Jen jokingly.  
"I knew I shouldn't have told you," said Jack about to walk off.  
"I'm sorry, I was only joking. Why don't you go over and talk to him?  
"Are you crazy?!" said Jack. "He probably doesn't even know I exist."  
"He wont if you never talk to him."  
Jack was thinking hard on what he should do and noticed that the guy he liked was coming over.  
Jack turned to Jen for support.  
"He's coming over," said Jack very nervously.  
"Well this is your time to say hi."  
The guy was coming even nearer and they noticed that his locker was the one right next to Jens.  
Jen started to laugh, but not very loudly.  
"Well.what are you waiting for?" said Jen.  
Jack had gotten enough courage to walk over to him, but when he got there, he froze and nothing came out of his mouth. He had stayed there for a while until the guy had left.  
"What happened?" said Jen trying to get through to him.  
"I don't know," said Jack still frozen. "I was so close to saying hi, but when it almost came out of my mouth, I froze."  
Jen started to laugh and she finally managed to move Jack to the direction of his next class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(English Class)  
  
"Today in class, we will be reciting some of Daniel Yule's poems," instructed Mrs. Smith.  
While Mrs. Smith was telling the class about today's agenda, Pacey was to busy starring at a girl in the front row, next to him. He didn't know her name, but he certainly knew that he liked her. She was beautiful, with long brown hair, brown eyes, and a body to die for. Pacey was already head over heels for her and he doesn't even know her name.  
"Pacey Witter?" said Mrs. Smith.  
Pacey wasn't paying attention as he was fantasizing about the girl in the front row.  
"Pacey Witter!" shouted Mrs. Smith  
That got Paceys attention and a couple of laughs from the other students in the class.  
"Yes Mrs. Smith?" asked Pacey.  
"You have just volunteered to come up to the front of the class to read a poem."  
Pacey made a "I don't want to" face and got up to go to the front of the class to recite a poem. He went behind the podium and was looking through the list of poems.  
"Is their any specific poem you want me to read?' asked Pacey while he was flipping the pages.  
"Surprise me." said the teacher.  
"Ok.Love at First Sight," announced Pacey.  
"As I look into your beautiful blue eyes  
I just can't Lie  
Your more beautiful than any girl  
More precious than an oceans pearl  
Your as gentle and magnificent as a flying Dove  
I think I had just found my True Love  
As I say these last few words that I just can't fight  
I think I found Love at First Sight"  
As Pacey was reciting the poem, he would look up at the girl in the front row as he was speaking, having the poem remind him of her.  
"Very good," said the teacher clapping. "You may now take your seat."  
"Thank you Mrs. Smith."  
(Bell Ringing)  
Pacey was already out of the classroom before the girl and decided to wait and talk to her when she left.  
The girl was making her way out of the room and Pacey had moved in her way to say hi.  
"So what did you think of my poem?" asked Pacey while smiling.  
The girl looked up and smiled.  
"Very moving," said the girl. "It would have been better if you had made it up yourself."  
Pacey was laughing.  
"I never caught your name before," said Pacey.  
"That's because I never threw it to you," said the girl smiling.  
"Soooo..that's how you want to play. Hard to get."  
She started laughing again.  
"So come on tell me your name," asked Pacey.  
She looked at Pacey and then to the floor.  
"Its Lisa."  
"Well Lisa, my name is Pacey."  
"I know," said Lisa walking away and smiling, leaving Pacey hanging.  
Pacey began to smile and saw Dawson at his locker and decided to walk over there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The continued version of "Crushes" will be out really soon. 


End file.
